


I Was a Trembling Child

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Newt has been sick all his life, but Theseus has always cared for him.





	I Was a Trembling Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/gifts).



Newt Scamander was two years old when he survived the accident which claimed the lives of his parents. An aunt moved into the family home to care for him and his older brother, Theseus, until said brother came of age. About a year later, Newt got very sick, very suddenly. Theseus, then twelve years old, fussed over him and refused to let their aunt help at all, even when he showed no sign of getting better. Years passed, with Newt never getting any better or worse, until Theseus gained custody of his baby brother at seventeen.

By the time his thirtieth birthday rolled around, Newt had been ill for as long as he could remember, and Theseus had always taken care of him. Even after he became an auror, he refused to hire a nurse, insisting he could do his job and act as caretaker. Newt often protested that Theseus spent too much time on him, saying he didn’t want to be a bother, but Theseus would only kiss his forehead and say it was no trouble at all.

When Newt first got sick as a baby, their aunt took him to St. Mungo’s, but no one could figure out what was wrong. After Theseus gained custody, he stopped taking Newt to the hospital altogether. “They can’t help you there, and you shouldn't have to spend your life in and out of hospitals,” he explained. 

When strangers asked, Theseus said his brother had a delicate constitution. On good days, Newt could walk on his own, but his legs shook and he got tired quickly. His thin hands trembled, but he could still hold things. He vomited when stressed, sometimes for no reason at all, and fainted often. He always had trouble breathing. On bad days, he couldn’t even get out of bed, and a sharp pain filled his entire body. He threw up everything he ate or drank, had accidents in the bed, mumbled deliriously and was completely unaware of the world around him. He had convulsions that left him moaning weakly and sobbing.

Theseus didn’t often let Newt go outside, but on the rare occasions he did, his brother was beyond delighted. Once he got so excited he threw up, and consequently was kept inside for almost five months. Newt was skinny and pale, tall but light enough for Theseus to easily pick him up and carry him when he passed out. 

Their lives were largely uneventful, both of them used to Newt’s illness, until Theseus invited his longtime penpal to stay with them. “His name is Percival, but I want you to call him Mr. Graves, alright? He was… well, there was a rather traumatic incident, and while the man responsible is imprisoned, Percival is… not doing well. I thought a change of scenery would do him good, so he’s going to be working over here for a time, and he’ll live with us. We certainly have room.”

The upcoming arrival of a new face had Newt so nervous and excited he had several bad days in a row, leaving him more worn out than usual when Percival did get there. It was afternoon when he showed up, embracing Theseus warmly. 

“I’m glad you came. Just be gentle with-”

“With your baby brother. I know, Theseus.”

“He’s resting at the moment, so you can meet him at dinner tonight.”

Dinner started well. Newt shyly shook Percival’s hand, and told him about magical creatures when asked what his interests were. “If I wasn’t sick, I’d be studying them,” he mumbled after a lengthy description. Theseus cleared his throat, changing the subject to work. Everything was fine until Newt suddenly blanched, clasping a hand over his mouth and stumbling to the sink, barely making it there before vomiting. 

Theseus hurried to his brother’s side, helped him wash his mouth out and led him to his room, mumbling reassurances and rubbing his back. Percival remained awkwardly seated at the table. “I’m so sorry,” Theseus said when he returned. “Newt just gets nervous around new people, I shouldn’t have had you together for so long, the excitement was too much…” “It’s fine,” Percival assured him.

That night, Theseus and Percival sat up late, Newt sleeping soundly in his room after drinking the medicine Theseus gave him. “How did Newt get sick? If you don’t mind my asking,” Percival asked casually. “I’m not really sure, to be completely honest with you. He was just a baby, but sometimes I think it’s better than being healthy and then suddenly… I mean, at least he’s used to it. That sounds awful, I know, but-” “No, no, I understand.” Theseus nodded. “I’ve always watched after him. All I want to do is protect him.”

Percival went for a walk early the next morning, and Theseus woke his baby brother gently. Newt yawned and looked up at him. “Morning,” he mumbled. “Morning. Here, drink up,” Theseus encouraged, holding a glass to his lips. Newt did as requested before unsteadily getting out of bed, and Theseus helped him dress as his hands shook too much to do up buttons. “Do you need anything else?” “No. Thank you,” Newt responded softly, kissing his brother’s cheek. As Theseus made breakfast, he reminded himself to pick up more hemlock- he was running out of the potion, and it was absolutely essential. After all, if Newt wasn’t kept sick, he might leave.

**Author's Note:**

> me: you can't keep writing new stories when you have an ongoing story to update  
> also me: how bout i do anyway?
> 
> anyway givin this to realisations bc they told me to finish my chapter story and instead i done this


End file.
